How Do You Handle It?
by Amalia Autumn
Summary: Set during episode 51. Winry's lost all hope. She wants to regain it. So, she asks the youngest Elric brother an important question.


**How Do You Handle It?**

**By ShadowCloud62**

Summary: Another one-shot set during episode 51...again. Winry's hope has been shaken, and she doesn't believe Edward will return. That's why, before Alphonse leaves for training, she asks him an important question. Again, no pairings.

* * *

A sigh escaped Winry Rockbell's lips as she put the framed picture back in it's place. It was a photo of her, Ed, and Al as kids, grinning happily as if nothing ever happened. Ed had the biggest, toothiest grin of all as he proudly stood atop the crates that were on the ground, his thumb jabbing at his chest, as if he was saying he was the star of the picture. Al was rather timidly standing on Edward's left side, smiling a small smile, but his eyes gave away the fact that he was cheerful.

And there, on Edward's right side, was Winry, giving the camera a thumbs up and she was smiling widely. Den was sitting between Winry and Al, looking rather overjoyed.

Winry sighed again and heard a loud clatter upstairs, then she heard a small yelp.

Widening her eyes, Winry ran upstairs and into the bedroom that Alphonse Elric currently occupied. He was packing his suitcase for training with Izumi, and he was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking at his red fingers.

"Al, are you all right?" Winry asked frantically, running towards him.

The ten-year-old boy looked up, and smiled, "Don't worry about me, Winry. I'm okay. The suitcase just slammed shut and it happened to crush my fingers."

"Al!" Winry gasped, "You should be more careful!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just looking at this picture here and I got distracted."

Al took out another framed photo that was beside him and showed it to Winry.

Winry closely studied the photo and gasped. It was a photo of Ed and Al at the ages of twelve and eleven. Al was in the armor at the time. The two brothers were standing behind a small little girl whose hair was tied in two long braids and she was hugging a huge dog tightly.

This was the most recent picture Winry had of the two Elric brothers. Her eyes watered upon seeing Edward's smiling face staring back at her. Now she'd never see that smiling face again. And here Al was, putting himself in danger again. What if neither of them came back this time?

She knew she was about to cry, so she abruptly rose to her feet and placed the photo back on the dresser, her back to Al. She sniffed a few times and wiped the upcoming tears away from her eyes.

Al worriedly got up, "Winry?"

"It's okay, Al," Winry sniffed again, "I'm fine. It's just a picture."

"Then why are you crying?" Al asked innocently, "Who's that in the armor? Is it me?"

Winry broke right there, falling to her knees as her sniffles turned into loud, heartbreaking sobs. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Al's eyes widened and he ran over to her, placing a reassuring hand on her back, "Winry, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, Al, it's not you, it's just--!" Winry wiped her tears frantically with her hand. Al got a tissue and gave it to her.

"--it's just that I'm scared." Winry muttered as she managed to calm down a little, but her tears still fell. She wiped her tears and blew her nose, "I'm scared that you won't come back, just the way Ed didn't return home. I don't think...I've tried...I've tried to be strong, Al, for both of your sakes, and now...I _can't_ anymore, Al, I just _can't_. Now that Ed's gone I'm nothing. I've tried to reassure myself...and say Ed will come back like he always says he does, but...I don't think he's coming back this time!" she broke again, sobbing.

"Winry..." Al didn't know what to say. He wished he could comfort her, but the words in his head just floated around like alphabet soup.

"How do you handle it, Al?" Winry looked up at him through puffy, red eyes, "How do you hope when you've lost it?"

She had stopped crying, and she was just staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Al swallowed, a little surprised that such a big question was thrown at him. She was staring at him, so he gulped and decided to answer the question the best he could.

"I--I know one thing. Brother never gave up hope. He wouldn't want others to give up hope...so why should _I _give up hope? You shouldn't give up hope either, Winry."

Winry's eyes widened, and she could only nod her head as she slowly rose to her feet. She looked down at Al, who was looking up at her. There was something there she didn't see before like many other times she'd seen him, body and armor. She saw Ed in those prominent gray eyes. Ed's confidence. Ed's determination.

Ed's hope.

Winry smiled softly and playfully ruffled Al's hair, "You know, you're really growing up, you know that?"

Al turned a bright shade of pink, "You think so?"

"Yeah." Winry replied, "Now...hurry up and pack. Izumi's meeting you at the station in a half hour."

Al nodded and resumed packing. Before Winry left, she called, "And one more thing, Al."

He turned.

Her smile widened, "When Ed comes back, I'll give him the best automail ever."

Al smiled back, "I'm sure you will."

**Meh, I was bored. (is shot with a bazooka gun) Decided to just write this.**


End file.
